wish_upon_the_pleiadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella-rium
Stella-rium is the opening song for the "Wish Upon the Pleiades" anime series that is sung by Kano. The single of the song was released on May 25, 2015. Tracklist # Stella-rium # Walk This Way! # Koko Kara, Kanata Kara ~bambi no cover~ # Stella-rium (inst.) # Walk This Way! (inst.) Lyrics Romaji= Nakijakuri nagara tabi o shiteta Seno teko no sora o toberu no nara Kenka shita yoru wa hoshi ga yasashii Kimi mo mite iru kana Shiranai shiritai kanjitai Nani nimo nai nara nan ni demo nareru hazu Sono toki umareta tokimeki ga Jikuu no nami saafu shite iku Fushigi dane ima nara kowakunai Mikansei na mama tobikomou Yakusoku no doa o akete Mabushii egao ni nare Namae nado mada nai kakeratachi Yobareru sono hi o tada matteru Nagai nemuri kara mezameru you ni Kimi ni aitainda Rizumu merodii haamonii Wakiagaru ai de furete kanaderu mirai Sono toki mebaeta shoudou ni Kioku sae mo shinku shite yuku Arigatou nando mo sakebitai Mikansei na mama sorede ii Yakusoku no uta o tsurete Watashi yo watashi ni nare Sore wa hajimari no housoku Chiisana kagayaki ga atsumatte Hitotsu ni naru Ima yume no yuku saki e hashiri dasu Sono toki umareta tokimeki ga Jikuu no nami saafu shite iku Fushigi dane ima nara kowakunai Mikansei na mama tobikomou Yakusoku no doa o akete Mabushii egao ni nare Sono toki mebaeta shoudou ni Kioku sae mo shinku shite yuku Arigatou nando mo sakebitai Mikansei na mama sorede ii Yakusoku no uta o tsurete Watashi yo watashi ni nare! |-| Kanji= 泣きじゃくりながら旅をしてた せめてこの宇宙を飛べるのなら 喧嘩した夜は星が優しい　キミも見ているかな シラナイ…シリタイ…カンジタイ… なんにもないなら　なんにでもなれるはず その時、生まれたときめきが 時空の波サーフしてゆく 不思議だね　今なら怖くない 未完成なまま　飛び込もう 約束の扉を開けて まぶしい笑顔になれ！ 名前など　まだないカケラたち 呼ばれるその日を　ただ待ってる 長い眠りから目覚めるように　キミに逢いたいんだ リズム…メロディ…ハーモニー… 湧き上がる愛で触れて　奏でるミライ その時、めばえた衝動に 記憶さえも　シンクしてゆく 「ありがとう」何度も叫びたい 未完成なまま　それでいい 約束の歌を連れて わたしよ　わたしになれ！ それは　はじまりの法則 微少な輝きが集まって　ひとつになる いま夢の行く先へ　走りだす！ その時、生まれたときめきが 時空の波サーフしてゆく 不思議だね　今なら怖くない 未完成なまま　飛び込もう 約束の扉を開けて まぶしい笑顔になれ！ その時、めばえた衝動に 記憶さえも　シンクしてゆく 「ありがとう」何度も叫びたい 未完成なまま　それでいい 約束の歌を連れて わたしよ　わたしになれ！ |-| English Translation= I was on a journey, crying hard all the while. If only I could just fly through this sky… After arguments, the stars in the night are kind to me; I wonder if you’re looking at them, too. I don’t know… I want to know… I want to feel… If you aren’t anything, then that means you could become anything at all. The pulses of excitement that were born just then Are surfing on the waves of time and space. Isn’t it strange? I’m not scared, not now. Let’s dive in, incomplete as we are. Open up the door of promises And put on your dazzling smile! The fragments that still have no names or anything Are waiting for the day they hear the call. To wake up from their long slumber, they want to meet you. Rhythm… Melody… Harmony… In contact through an outpouring of love, I play out the future. With the impulse that sprang to life just then, Even our memories are synchronizing. I want to shout, “Thank you,” again and again. I’m still incomplete, and that’s alright. Bringing along the song of promises, It’s time to become who I’m meant to be! The laws of how this all begins… All of the tiny lights gather and become one. Now, I run to the destination of my dream! The pulses of excitement that were born just then Are surfing on the waves of time and space. Isn’t it strange? I’m not scared, not now. Let’s dive in, incomplete as we are. Open up the door of promises And put on your dazzling smile! With the impulse that sprang to life just then, Even our memories are synchronizing. I want to shout, “Thank you,” again and again. I’m still incomplete, and that’s alright. Bringing along the song of promises, It’s time to become who I’m meant to be! Videos TV Size= |-| Full MV= Gallery Cover2.jpg|Second cover Full cover stellarium.jpg|full cover Category:Music Category:Songs